Huanglongmon
Summary Huanglongmon is a Mega-level, Holy Dragon digimon and the supervisor of the "Four Holy Beast" (Azulongmon, Ebonwumon, Zhuqiaomon and Baihumon). Huanglongmon is both a being of good and evil and of light and darkness. Its gigantic body is covered in scales of the special "Huanglong Ore" that boasts of absolute hardness. Powers and Stats Tier: 1-C Name: Huanglongmon/Fanglongmon Origin: Digimon Gender: Inapplicable Age: Unknown, but extremely ancient. Dates back to at least The Age Of Myth. Classification: Mega-level Data-Type God Beast Digimon, Ruler of the Digimon Sovereigns/Four Holy Beasts Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Digimon Physiology, Earth Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Atomic Destruction and Existence Erasure via Taikyoku, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Life Manipulation (Can absorb life force), Duplication, Sealing, Weapon Mastery, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Wind Manipulation, Solar Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Durability Negation, Sound Manipulation, Transformation, Antimatter Manipulation, (Can convert foes into bronze), Can weaken the power of the opponent's Magical attacks, Healing, Vibration Manipulation, Martial Arts, Dimensional BFR, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation, Teleportation, Age Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Body Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid Godly. Inherited from Zhuqiaomon. Can regenerate even if erased into nothingness), Resistance to Transmutation, and Existence Erasure. Attack Potency: Complex Multiverse level (More powerful than all the members of the Four Holy Beasts. In the past, it helped them maintain the balance of the Digital World, constantly stopping the collapse of the Multiverse with its own power. Able to destroy the entire Digital World through all eternity resulting in total non-existence) Speed: Immeasurable (Should be at least comparable to Megidramon) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable (Should be at least as strong as the Digimon Sovereigns) Striking Strength: Complex Multiversal Durability: Complex Multiverse level Stamina: Extremely High Range: Complex Multiversal Intelligence: Huanglongmon was once the "emperor" of the Digital World, ensuring its stability until Lucemon managed to seal it away. As a result, it can be assumed that it is an immensely ancient and wise Digimon, as it maintained the equilibrium of the Digital World single-handedly, a role that was passed to the Digimon Sovereigns. Standard Equipment: Huanglong Ore Scales and Claws Weaknesses: His armor can be pierced with weaponry made from the same ore as it, but with the extremely rarity of such ore, and apparent difficulty forging it into weapons, this can barely be considered a weakness. He has been sealed by a certain Angel Digimon in the past. Notable Attacks and Techniques: Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data, so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power and sometimes new skills and resistances are gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes. *'Taikyoku:' Continuously disassembles everything in the Digital World, throughout eternity, into the two extremes of light and darkness, driving it into non-existence before long. *'Raurava:' Imprisons its opponent in a Bǎo Yù and crushes it, completely erasing them. *'Bǎo Yù:' Throws an explosive crystal ball. *'Bǎo Chǔ (Positron Pulse):' Blast the foe with an anti-matter attack. *'Bǎo Chuí:' Transforms its entire body into a mallet to smash the foe. *'''-Oukai:' Generates a gigantic typhoon of an earthflow on the scale of a natural disaster. *'Kongou:' Emits a wave from its mouth which converts the opponent completely into metal, making them unable to move while their body rusts, and unable to die until they have completely rusted away. *'Kyokurin'o:' Attacks his opponent with the spiked band on his tail. *'Seidouhou:' Attacks the opponent with a metal ball marked with the kanji for "Bronze". *'Tekkousou:' Attacks with his metal claws. *'Phoenix Fire': Spews ultra-high-temperature flames from its mouth. *'Desolation Blast': Launches dozens of fireballs from his wings, which can rain down on foes or destroy things above him. *'Sonic Zephyr': Flaps its wings, creating a tremendous shock wave. *'Blazing Helix': Flaps its wings, releasing a spiral of high-temperature flames. *'Kouen': Releases a swirl of flames comparable to the prominences which jet out during a solar eruption. *'Vahnijvala:' Bellows out a sound wave that puts those who hear it to sleep. *'Bǎo Gōng:' Fires many arrows of light from a crossbow. *'Krishńa:' A poisonous roar that dissolves anything it hits. *'Bǎo Kuí:' Spits out a poison-drenched halberd shaped like a cobra. *'Adhomukha:' Blows into its trumpet shell to generate destructive ultrasonic waves or blast enemies with the attacks the shell has absorbed. *'Bǎo Bèi:' Beats the enemy with its trumpet shell. *'Mugen:: Displays an illusion which generates a dark mist around the opponent, destroying their spirit and making them hallucinate. *'''Kokuhyo:: Generates massive black hailstones that rain on his targets to crush and freeze them. *'Souryūha:': Sends out two massive waves of water in the shape of twin dragons to attack his opponent. *'Krimíśa:' Creates six copies of itself to seal its opponent in a hexagram barrier before smashing them with its Bǎo Chǔ. *'Roku Bunshin:' Creates six clones of itself that tackle the opponent. *'Bǎo Chǔ:' Leaps at the opponent to stab them with its Bǎo Chǔ. *'Soukai': Looses intense thunderbolts from the sky, with divine fury. *'Aurora Force:' Curls its body into a circle, generating an intense burst of lightning. *'Lightning Whip:' Looses an intense thunderbolt. *'Asipatravana:' Spins like a tornado and slices at the enemies with its Bǎo Fǔ, or absorbs the enemy from a distance with its hands. *'Bǎo Fǔ:' Its hands turn into axes to attack. *'Vedhaka:' Disappears into a swirl of light in the sky from which it fires 108 shining Bǎo Shǐ, or breathes flames from its mouth. *'Bǎo Shǐ:' Fires the Bǎo Shǐ it creates from its hairs. *'Vimohana:' Strikes the ground with its Bǎo Bàng to create a large shock wave. *'Bǎo Bàng:' Separates its tail into three nunchaku-like sections and strikes the foe with it. Note: This profile does not cover his appearance in Digimon Xros Wars, as Huanglongmon's appearance in that series was extremely downplayed and does not reflect his full abilities. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Match: Category:Digimon Category:Dragons Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Gods Category:Game Characters Category:Earth Users Category:Fire Users Category:Information Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Matter Users Category:Immortals Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Petrification Users Category:Ice Users Category:Water Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Illusionists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Age Users Category:Energy Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Sound Users Category:Metal Users Category:Healers Category:Sleep Users Category:Dream Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Duplication Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:BFR Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Air Users Category:Plant Users Category:Poison Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Life Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Reality Warpers Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Tier 1 Category:Law Users